fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword Magic
(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the usage of s and is considered one of the most widespread magics because of its simplicity and versatility. Description Sword Magic is easily one of the most common Holder Magics across Ishgar, giving the users the ability to apply magical properties to swords. It is quite versatile in its own right, with a number of applications. Most commonly, users are shown to possess the ability to telekinetically manipulate their swords, imbue elements into their blade or use magic power to form incredible combinations of strikes to combat their foes. The fundamental invocation of Sword Magic requires the caster to exert their magic power into or around the sword, this gives them the ability to inflict such changes as telekinetic movement, change in size, elemental imbuement and general energy-based amplification. Sword Magic is an immensely vast magic, with numerous possibilities mages are capable of exploring. Much like most magic, the limits to Sword Magic are only bound by their imagination and their usage of the weapon itself. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' *'Sword Beam' ( , ''Sōdo Bīmu; lit. "Magical Power Sword Wave"): Sword Beam is one of the most basic and highly used spells of Sword Magic. The user channels their magic power into their blade, condensing and empowering it until a chosen moment in which, with the swing of their blade, they unleash a torrent or beam of energy towards their foe. This beam travels at high speeds, with a homing quality to track down their target, inflicting great damage to them in accordance with the power imbued in the blade. Sword Beam is one of the easiest spells to learn and can be cast with varying levels of magic power for varying levels of damage and effect, making it an effective addition to any mage's arsenal. *'Spellblade' ( , Superuburēdo; lit. "Magic Infusion Sword"): Spellblade is one of the most recognizable applications of Sword Magic, giving the caster the ability to fuse their magic power into the blade, enhancing it's cutting power and with enough practice, additionally imbuing it with an elemental effect. To use Spellblade, the user must channel their magic power into the blade, coating it with a layer of magical energy, whose color corresponds to their aura. This drastically increases the cutting power of their blade, making it easier to take on their foes. As previously stated, this is the base ability of Spellblade, and gifted users are also capable of transforming the energy around their blade into an element. This leads to great effects such as flame swords, lightning blades, and more. By imbuing their sword with an element, the caster is additionally capable of casting some elemental spells through the blade for extended versatility. * Shatterguard ( , Shattāgādo; lit. "Defense Breaking Strike"): Shatterguard is a basic yet excellent spell of Sword Magic that is most commonly used to combat other swordsmen, though can also be used as a plain attack or defensive maneuver. The user channels magic power into their blade, positioning it so the entirety of the blade is forward, Then they charge forward, as energy forms in eight lines around the blade, wrapping into a blunt battering ram of sorts. By clashing their blade against their foes, they illicit incredible force, knocking them back and shattering through their defense. This spell can also be used offensively, as one of the few blunt usages of Sword Magic, knocking opponents to the ground without the need to slice them open. It can also be used defensively as a shield, the blade meeting a counter-opposing attack to effectively tank it if it is in a similar range of power. * .]]Kamaitachi (鎌鼬, Kamaitachi): Kamaitachi stems from mechanics similar to Sword Pressure serving as a magical equivalent for those incapable of reaching such an insane speed without magical enhancement. The user channels their magic power into their blade, shrouding it with energy before swinging it towards their foe. The rapid motion causes the energy to jump off the blade, streaking through the air at high velocity towards the target. These scythe-like blades of energy possess incredible cutting power and some users have even seen bisecting their opponents with a particularly strong attack. Users of Kamaitachi are also capable of it at a staggering rate, swing after swing to create a vicious assault of blades to target their foes. Sword Styles See Also *Guns Magic *Magic Sword Trivia *The current description for Sword Magic was written by Astrarche. *Feel free to submit spells to be added to this page, although they will be free to use and perhaps subject to grammatical and syntax correction by fellow users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Sword Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic Category:Free Use Category:Canon Magic